


Expired

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pidge has an amazing gift for Lance one morning.Oneshot/drabble





	Expired

Lance woke up with a yawn. He was ready for some breakfast, so he headed downstairs to the kitchen. When he got there though he realized he wasn’t the first.

“Morning, Pidge,” he said.

Pidge looked up. “Here, taste this.” They said then, and passed him something.

Had they made him breakfast? He’d give them the benefit of the doubt and try it. But when he did he almost spat it out. That’s how bad it tasted.

“That’s disgusting!” He said. He wanted to wipe his tongue off. “What’s the matter with it?”

“It’s expired.” Pidge said then. “But sometimes it’s good after the date. I just wanted to check.”

Wow. He didn’t like being used as a guinea pig.


End file.
